God Save Our Captain
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Conrad met him when he was on Earth. They had a time together and he was happy. Now, he saw him again, and his world turns upside down. Conrad will understand what Yuuri had gone through. And you know what, it's complicated.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any other fandom mentioned in this fic (yes, it's crossover), in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Conrad first met him, seventeen years ago, when he was visiting Earth. He had a duty to performed, securing his future monarch his rebirth. While that man was a tourist himself. Visiting the country and touring around the world or so he was told.

They met at the crowded cafe for a coffee, sharing a table. Since it was peak season, the entire restaurant was packed with customers. He managed to secure a table for himself when not long after, he was interrupted by a man, asking permission to join him.

"Is this seat taken?" that man asked in his smooth baritone voice.

When he raised his head over his coffee, he was stunned. Apart from being good looking, extremely good looking in his opinion, the man has intensive eyes. It makes him tingled inside. He could drown by those eyes.

"Not at all," Conrad replied, motioning to the vacated chair, "Feel free."

And thus, what started after – in about fifteen minutes after an awkward but companionable silence – was a conversation that they both enjoyed. What was supposed to be a short coffee break becomes an hour worth of tete-a-tete. Nothing serious in their chats, but places or sites to visit. He had never thought of doing some leisure sightseeing in his free time but after the delightful and informative insight, he figured it will be a shame not too. After all, apart from finding the suitable family to become his future monarch family, he has a lot of free time on his hands.

They had parted ways after that. In all honesty, he had never thought he'd see that man again. Funnily enough, they met again at the same place, same time, the next day and the day after. On the third day, they decided to do some sightseeing together.

They had visited The Louvre, The Eifel Tower, Saint-Chapelle Cathedral and the famous Notre Dame de Paris. Of course, he can't resist seeing the museums and the monuments. Their collection itself is a worthy attraction. Aside from the art gallery – Da Vinci's Mona Lisa – he had the pleasure of touring the Louvre Palace, comparing them with his own history. Saint-Chapelle was visited for it's – what was the word Gothic? – Gothic style medieval architecture, much to his and his companion's amusement. The Famous Notre-Dame also for its impressive architecture. While the most famous of all Paris attraction, The Eifel Tower was visited because, well, it was one of Europe's best landmark. He swore though, he was afraid his companion might have lost his senses somewhere because once he set foot on top of the tower, he was giddy as a young impatient boy and he had, for a moment, been terrified that his companion might jump off in a bid of learning how to fly!

Not only they had fun touring within Paris, they also had a nice time together. He had to admit, he was attracted to that man and from the man's body language, the attraction was mutual. After one too many wines, he had consented to take the attraction further.

It was, to say the least, a mind-blowing and intense experience. He had never before felt such burning desire, crave for another's touch, yearning for something he couldn't even name, and coveted such ravishing refrains. He had been scared and was very shy, but that man – his companion – had been very understanding and he had been extremely gentle with him.

Never before he was held with tenderness and soft caressed. His hands as they trailed his body and his lips that followed. His senses heightened and his stomach fluttered. He had writhed beneath him, wanting more and consumed by the passion between them.

When the man finally – finally – had him, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. He felt at peace. He felt free.

He had wished that the feelings would never end. Every time he was held tenderly in his arms, time was nonexistence, he was content, happy.

He had cherished their moments and all the time they spent together. When they were alone, in the privacy of their bedchamber, there were no words needed to be spoken, only conveyed emotions. Their time together was brief. Somehow they both knew, once the week was up, it was time to say goodbye.

And so it ends. With a long meaningful kiss and whispered goodbyes, they both part ways with a bittersweet heart. Knowing only the others name with no contact details from his part, he knew that he would never see him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Conrad?... Conrad!"

Conrad snapped out of his dazed and turned to his young king, Yuuri. "Yes, Yuuri?"

Black eyes gazed at him in concern. "Are you alright? You've been distant lately?" asked Yuuri, frowning.

Conrad smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "My apologies, Yuuri. My mind's wondered. What can I do for you?"

Yuuri looked at him, deadpanned. "Conrad, we are visiting some of England's historical sites and _you_ are brooding! What a nice way to insult a nation's heritage. This is not acceptable." Yuuri chided his captain of the guard.

They were vacationing in London for a holiday and when his retainers somehow got pulled to this world while he return home to his parents, his mother decided it was a splendid idea for everyone in having another vacation. So now here they are, Visiting the Tower of London, and currently touring the Jewel House.

Conrad eyes widened and he gaped. "I wasn't brooding. I was just... daydreaming." He spluttered.

"What were you daydreaming about?" asked Yuuri with a raised eyebrow.

Conrad looked away from Yuuri, cheek tinted pink, and walked to the next exhibit. "Oh... this and that."

Conrad can practically feel Yuuri's gaze bore into him. "Conrad, if you are not feeling up to it for this activity, I can assure you, I won't feel offended if you wish to return to the hotel. You really have been out of it. Are you sure you're alright?"

Conrad froze, stunned. Jennifer and Shoma were exuberantly gazing at the crowns while his brothers, Gwendal and Wolfram, were following them at a more leisure paced. Shori was solitarily standing on the side, reading about one of the historical artefact. Conrad turned around and faced Yuuri, slowly. "That won't be necessary. I'm fine, Yuuri. I promise."

Yuuri nodded satisfied. He walked up beside Conrad and they continue looking at the exhibit together. "You once mentioned that you toured Earth briefly after your duty in regard of me. Have you visited U.K. before?"

"I toured Europe, but U.K. was not one of my destination," said Conrad, smiling fondly, remembering the places he had visited on his journey.

"Alone?" Yuuri inquired.

Conrad smirked at Yuuri, looking at his young charge meaningfully through the corner of his eyes. "Mostly."

Yuuri blushed, caught the hint. "I'm afraid to ask. Was it human? Demon tribesman? Or was it a mermaid?" Yuuri asked cheekily.

Conrad snorted before laughing behind his hand. "It was a half fish half human female... not mermaids!"

"That is what we call mermaid here. Really, Lord Weller. I don't know if I should be horrified or amused at your dating history. How the heck does that even work?" Yuuri stated grinning widely.

Conrad groaned, covering his eyes with his palm. "I knew it. I shouldn't have suggested you strengthened the ties with Wolfram. Maybe I should push Gwendal to carry the wedding forward. I'm half afraid to know of my baby brother's chastity."

Yuuri arched an eyebrow, smirking smugly. "Conrad, I was roommate with your brother since the day I set foot in Covenant Castle. With that pink nighty of his, do you think I can resist the temptation for so long?"

Conrad gaped horrified at his Godson. "No wonder Wolfram was no longer that clingy. The moment you are of age and when we get back to our realm – you two are going to officially be married. Do you know how Gwendal will act once he realized you deflowered Wolfram?" Conrad said dryly.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly. He eyed his fiancé and his eldest brother nervously. "I hope nothing life threatening."

"He will skin you alive." Conrad told his King.

Yuuri looked up at Conrad, "You'll protect me right?"

"I might join him," said Conrad teasingly. Yuuri spluttered incredulously.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you alone. But come on, Conrad. Don't fall behind or we might end up leaving you," said Yuuri brightly as he walked away from Conrad.

Conrad chuckle shook his head exasperatedly. As much as he love touring the heritage sites with his family, he can't help longing for his once companion's company.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my, look at that!" Jennifer exclaimed excitedly. Pointing towards the bonfires scattered all over the place, and the huge one in the middle of the park.

"It's also packed with people," Shori commented dryly. "What's with the festivities?"

"Does it matters? We're here now. Let's go join," said Yuuri interested. Then he grinned mischievously and pulled Wolfram to him, whispering on his ears. Whatever Yuuri had whispered caused Wolfram to blush. Taking his fiancé's hand, Yuuri led him through the crowd.

"Yuuri, we just ate!" Shori shouted to him, dismayed. "Don't wonder too far or you'll get lost..."

The rest all followed their monarch in a more sedated paced. Fiddles, flutes, drums and Whistles rang loudly in the air. People danced around the bonfires or simply feasting. They laughed and be merry as they twirled with their partners.

Conrad looked ahead, and saw that Jennifer will have no problem getting in the mood, tugging Shoma along for the dance. Yuuri and Wolfram... was already dancing the couple dance by one of smaller the bonfires. Conrad chuckled.

If Yuuri don't stop eyeing Wolfram with such intensity soon, those two are going to end up doing more than they should!

Conrad tapped Gwendal and Shori by their shoulder, "Let's get a drink. We can watch them once we find a better spot," Conrad suggested. They all headed for the food stall.

As he was walking behind them, Conrad bumped into a merry girl, barely out of her teens. She had a waist length dirty blond hair, pale skin and grey eyes. She appears to have a mystic air about her. Wearing a sleeveless flowing transparent-like light blue dress that has uneven slits on the skirt, and she was barefoot. She looked like a nymph than a human girl. "Oh," She gasped, holding his arms as he caught her from tumbling. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's alright," Conrad answered amiably. "No harm done."

The girl giggled. Her dreamy gazed settled upon him. "The fey favours you," she said cryptically. "You will have what your heart's desire."

Conrad stared at her, startled. He was about to asked her what she meant when he heard Gwendal calling his name. He turned his head towards his brother and saw he already had two cups on his hands, leaning beside Shori against one of the tree. Conrad turned back, and saw that she already dance away, twirling around the crowd. Conrad join his brother, feeling confused.

"Who was that?" Gwendal asked, sipping his ale.

Conrad could only shrug. "Don't know. She was rather peculiar."

"Peculiar? Peculiar how?" Shori inquired, curious.

"She might be gifted. She could be a priestess of this event," Conrad replied, with Lady Ulrike in mind.

Shori snorted. "Isn't that obvious? We accidently intruded on their pagan celebration."

"Shori, the demon tribesman happens to follow – more or less – the same religion," Conrad told him. Shori huffed in disinterest.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Arms curled around Conrad, the man spun him into the dance that the others around them were partaking in, he twirled, he hopped, and he was passed on from men to women, laughing heartily as they spins around to the music.

Gwendal and Shori had returned to their hotel, having become bored and slightly buzzed. Jennifer and Shoma had left later. Only he, Yuuri and Wolfram was still enjoying the festivities.

Yuuri and Wolfram, however, were no longer dancing. Instead, they were sitting at a spot, curled around each other, lost in their own little world as they whispered softly with one another. Their half-feel cups within their reach.

Conrad spins his partner before releasing her for next partner. He turned and his hands landed on a large firm bare-naked chest. He was about to continue when he saw his new dance partner face. Conrad eyes widened in shocked.

Messy black hair slickened back, dazzling green eyes that seems to glow luminously, strong angular jaw and nude pale firm lips. The man was over six foot tall, slightly taller than him, and broadened shoulders. He was leaned but not overly muscled. His biceps has battle scars in a few places but none were as prominent as the one on his forehead, shaped like a lightning, and was revealed to the open. In short, he was exactly as Conrad remembered him.

"By the Great One," Conrad whispered in disbelief. "Harry..."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter's eyes wondered the crowd aimlessly. He had attended the celebration with his sister-figure for the solstice. Luna had begged him to take her and he couldn't say no. His sister love to celebrate such occasions, and often times, they would enjoy it amongst their friends and kin.

They would have celebrated at their usual site but Luna had wanted to go to a park, where a small, minor scale celebration took place.

He had danced with Luna a few times and she laughed merrily as he twirled her around, her outfits blew like the wind. Then she danced with few others and he had found partners of his own.

When he had stopped for a break, Luna had wondered off, getting something to eat and when she got back, she was smiling happily and her dreamy looked had the euphoric characteristic.

"Luna, did you have a nice time?" Harry asked her, smiling. Luna nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes, Harry. The faeries are happy and the celebration is blessed! The moon will grant a boon this night," Luna told him, mysteriously. Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Praise to the Lady Magic then," Harry relied indulgently. "Any more glad tidings?" Harry teased.

Luna eyes twinkled mischievously. Her smiled widened and she instantly hugged him. "The mythic do not abandon their children. You will meet him again."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How peculiar," Harry murmured.

Luna grinned and kissed softly on his cheek before she got up and rejoin the festivities. Harry watched her from afar, wondering what Luna meant. As unusual as she was, she was more in-tuned with her elements, particularly around the times of celebrations and rituals.

Shaking his head and disregard Luna's prophetic words out of his mind, Harry too rejoin the dance.

Harry twirled and spins his partner, dancing in tuned with the beat. When he released his male partner and prepared himself catch the next dance partner, he wasn't prepared for who he would see again.

And by the looks of him, so did he.

He was exactly as Harry remembered him. Brown haired and soft brown eyes that were once filled with passion, soft lips that he had wanted to possessed. Leaned body that he remembered he mapped out every inch, memorizing every detail. Harry's hand circled around his waist, drawing them closer.

"By magic," Harry echoed his companion's incredulity. "Conrad...?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

If Conrad were to ask, what happen? – And no doubt, he will be ask that particular question at a later time or date – he could honestly say, don't know.

He would like to say, he was delighted by their accidental reunion. But at the moment, it was all so surreal.

They had danced the rest of the evening – eyes glimpse as they danced with different people – and also danced a few personal dances before Harry had led them aside to rest, his arm never left his waist, and Conrad let him. Harry let him to a secluded spot, within the celebration boundaries but away from any prying eyes and ears, where they would have privacy and no one to interrupt them.

Seventeen years. They had not been in any contact for seventeen years. Both have moved on after their encounter, both have led their lives separately. Conrad had believed that he would never see him again and if they do bump into each other – small chance that it was – he would probably older, or perhaps didn't recognize him.

That clearly didn't happen. Harry was exactly the same as he was seventeen years ago and remembered him all too well.

They haven't talk much, only sat quietly in compatible silence. Conrad eyes never left Harry's and he him. He wanted to ask questions – he has many questions, but no words escaped him.

Harry stared at him calmly; a soft smile graces his lips. Conrad shivered. That fluttered feeling he felt around Harry have return with a zest. He fidgeted nervously under Harry's gazed.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said amiably. "During a solstice celebration of all things."

"Wasn't that much of a hardship," said Conrad, smiling. "We were on our way back to our hotel when we saw the celebration. We couldn't help join the party."

Harry burst out laughing softly, and Conrad smile widened. "How has life been treating you? Has it been better after our encounter?"

"It has its moments. Only recently things have been looking up."

"Good. That's good to hear..."

As they lapse into companionable silence, Conrad silently fidgeted. He suddenly feels like a virgin! All shy in the company of someone he likes – which is ridiculous to feel that way – but at the same time, there was this yearning deep within him. Of what? He do not know. Furthermore, it's not like anything can come between them. Sure, they could reminisce for old time's sake but that's all there is to it. It's not like they are going to resume their one time connection. He can't. He has his duties to Yuuri. And they live in two different world altogether. He didn't regret what they had but that's that!

That's what his mind is adamantly telling him anyway.

His body however, is a different story.

After a long silence, Harry continues to stare at him with his fathomless eyes. Slowly, ever slowly, they edged closer. Conrad smiled bitterly. "I've missed you," He admitted. It was true that from time to time, he had missed his companion's company. Their time had been short but he missed those moments just the same. Being a prominent member of the court, at times it was exhausting. With Harry, he doesn't have to endure any slurs or degrading remark on his person, nor the gossips of his station. He had find ways to elevated that loneliness but they were not as meaningful as his brief shared of happiness with Harry.

Harry smiled tenderly and Conrad was mesmerized. He had longed for such tender loving gazed to be directed to him. And he had that seen that look on Harry every time they embraced after a passionate night.

Harry gathered Conrad in his arms and ran a hand on the contour of Conrad's cheek, caressing him. "And I, you," Harry returned his sentiment. Harry leaned in and kissed Conrad tenderly, savouring their reunion, reaffirming their attraction.

Conrad returned the kiss, savouring it and his hands cling to Harry's arms. Harry was kissing him with such softness that it makes Conrad's heart soared. Conrad reluctantly breaks the kiss. "Harry, we mustn't. We shouldn't..."

Harry, who has his forehead rested against Conrad's own, quickly agreed, "Yes, we shouldn't," but he didn't step away from Conrad.

"You have your life. I have mine. This could never work... We really shouldn't," Conrad whispered hesitated.

"Yeah. I should go. My sister will be looking for me," Harry whispered huskily.

"My brother and my godson," mumbled Conrad reluctantly.

Harry and Conrad's lips edged closer. Their lips barely touch, teasingly near. Conrad gripped Harry tighter and he vaguely felt Harry did the same. He wanted to touch him everywhere. He didn't want to let him go. He wanted to stay in Harry's arms.

Conrad could stop wishing for one night. Just one more night.

"You know what," Harry suddenly whispered passionately. "Screw the consequences," With that oath, Harry mouth found his.

Conrad moaned at the kiss and he clings to Harry desperately when his legs give away and Harry arms circling him, supporting him and pushing him against the tree. Their tongue duelled for dominance with Harry as the winner, eagerly mapping the cave of Conrad's mouth. Conrad was dazed once Harry stop kissing him and he gasped as Harry showered kisses down his neck. He shivered. Conrad's hands running up and down Harry's back. He wanted more, needed more. It wasn't enough.

Harry stopped and took a step back. Conrad was panting and his mouth was slightly swollen from the kiss. Harry gazed at Conrad appreciatively, his eyes darkened with desire. Harry offered his hand, silently asking Conrad's consent.

Conrad looked at the hand before his eyes met Harry's. While they are filled with desire and passion for him, Harry's green eyes seems to be glowing. Something is in the air. Conrad felt it. It was indescribable and powerful. It lightened him; fill him with energy, making him happy. It was magical.

Just for tonight, he would allow himself to be in Harry's loving arms again.

Conrad accepted the offered hand, eyes warmed with his consent. Harry grinned happily and led him deeper to a comfortable area; a small patch surrounded by tall trees, completely cut off from the festivities.

Their clothes were sensually discarded and Harry laid Conrad gently on the floor, his body towering over him. Conrad grabbed him and pulled Harry down, kissing him fervently. They flesh flushed together and they moaned.

The moon shines brightly over them and highlighted the passionate lovers. Conrad writhed beneath Harry and Harry was mindless to everything but Conrad. Conrad gasped and panted under the ministration of Harry's wicked hands, Harry's mouth was a sin, torturing his body deliciously. His heightened pleasure rose and he whimpered, body quivering sensually. He could hardly think, only feel the pleasure that Harry lavished upon him.

Harry bit his bottom lips. The sight of Conrad in throws of passion would be his undoing. Harry was powerless to tear his eyes away from this enchanting man. Harry coveted those sweet ravishing sound and the look of utter surrender on Conrad's face, committing them to memory. The way he moves, the way he moans, the gentle and loving passion expression, Harry cherished them all. Harry gently prepared him, preparing Conrad to receive him. And when Conrad was sufficiently prepared, he drove home into him tenderly, moaning at the incredible feel that is Conrad. Harry kissed Conrad lovingly.

Tears trailed down from Conrad's eyes. Oh, how he missed this feeling. The feel of completion and freedom that only Harry can brought forth. Harry rubbed his tears away, smiling softly. Conrad holds onto Harry as he was swept away by the intense passion, feeling nothing but Harry.

The moon shone ever brighter. Their surroundings; the trees, the grass, the sky, all was dimly glowing luminously. As the two lovers were surely reaching their peak, they felt something tightened and slowly growing stronger. Harry glow brightly as he claimed Conrad and Conrad had glow brightly shortly afterwards, together with Harry.

"Mine," Harry moaned, plugging mindlessly into Conrad. His voice vibrates power and neither was aware the things that they are saying. "Mine to love, mine to cherish, mine to protect. Mind, heart, body and soul."

"Yes, yours!" Conrad echoed, arms and legs circling around Harry, gripping him tighter, driving him deeper into him. "Mind, heart, body and soul. Yours. As you are mine."

"Yes, yours," Harry moaned. Conrad screams soundlessly as he climaxed, his seed splashes between them and Harry had stiffened, Conrad's tightness had brought forth his own climax, filling him with his essence. Beneath their eyelids, there was a burst of pure light and it slowly faded, leaving only a soft glow about them that was gone unnoticed by the pair.

For a moment, everything was completely still, except for the sound of their breathing. Harry eyes met Conrad's, his nose playfully touches Conrad's before his lips settled on his in a deep kiss. Satisfied and spent, they drift to peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

Conrad had no idea what awaits him comes morning. He was grateful to Harry for giving him one night. Like all the times they spent together, he will also cherish this moment. "Thank you," Conrad murmured to Harry. Conrad burrowed deeper into Harry's embrace and let sleep finally claims him.

Had Conrad known what was to come – what fates had in store for him, maybe he'll take on a different path and not give in to his desire. He didn't know that the outcome of this activity could have a huge impact on his life. He had no idea the importance of the solstice night or what it meant and represent.

If only he knew...

Then perhaps his life won't get more complicated.

* * *

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
